


As Fate Would Have It

by Kizuchi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreamworld, F/M, I wanna go home, harem reader, help me, i don't want to continue in life, stupid social studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuchi/pseuds/Kizuchi
Summary: My name is Y/n L/n. I lead a pretty boring life. 9-5 job in a cubicle and single. One night, I fall asleep and enter a dreamworld which leads me to a different world. I never thought a single door could change my entire life.This was inspired by a dream I had





	As Fate Would Have It

I open my eyes and look around. “Where the fuck am I?” I’m in a room. It looks like mine but, the things are rearranged. Last I remember, I fell asleep. “Am I dreaming?” I look around for something to read. I see a random bookshelf, filled with books.  _ Perfect! _ I run over to them and try to read the spines. It takes a bit but somehow I’m able to read it. Though, at first, it was just a scramble of English letters. “What the hell?” I decide to walk out of the room through the door on my right ( I swear, it wasn’t there before.) I look around the new area. It looks like some kind of celestial hall. There are doors lining the ‘walls’ (They were really just open areas of space.) At this point, I’m almost certain I’m dreaming. Each door has a name above it and every time I walk forward, another door is added. And I mean  _ every time _ . At this point, there are at least 50 doors on each side. I see one that has the name  _ Fire Emblem Fates  _ above it and another with  _ Hamilton _ . I don’t recognize any of the names. I decide to go through the door labeled Fire Emblem Fates. There’s a flash of light and I hear a voice.

  
_Very well, if this is what you choose, you may continue._


End file.
